Oh no
by xHPforeverx
Summary: Lucy is sick of being abandoned but when she takes a difficult job her life is about to change and suddenly being abandoned is not all that bad. Wierd plot but please read and review xx
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I had this idea in my head for a while and was thinking about writing it then not writing it so I decided that I would just get over it and write it any ways. Some people will like it and some people won't but that's the case with everything so I might as well see the reviews to this one. I don't even know how this idea got into my head but it sounds like it is interesting (at least I hope). Love you Bye xx**

Lucy looked over at the table she used to sit everyday with her friends and nakama, the table where most of Lucy's close friends sat. Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy and Lisana. Yes, ever since Lisana came 'back from the dead' she's been getting all the attention and usually that would be a good thing for Lucy as the spotlight reminds her of her past. But when it meant that most of her friends she trusted and loved had abandoned her for a girl she didn't know past her name, it hurt. It hurt a lot.

Lucy would only ever talk to Mira, Levy, Wendy, Carla, Master, Gajeel and surprisingly the Thunder God Tribe. Lucy still thought that it was only to get in Mira's good books for something he had done before. All of Lucy's spirits had become closer to her as well and even Aquarius had finally gotten over whatever grudge she held against Lucy and became more like a strict mother towards Lucy. Virgo had begun to show some emotions around her, Loke had stopped flirting and was more protective if she ever met a guy out in town, Taurus had lessened on the comments but there were still one or two but he knew when it was okay to say them and when it wasn't so it was fine. Cancer was always wanting to do her hair and made threatening movements with his pincers towards Lucy's old group of friends.

Sagittarius was almost the same but more over-protective when it came to Lucy and the people around her. Aries had tried her best to come out of her shell and she had stopped apologising around Lucy and her fellow spirits. Crux hadn't changed as he was always protective of her to begin with, he just didn't show it. Scorpio was becoming more and more like Lucy's personal Gildarts and she felt like Cana, ever since he saw Aquarius being like her mother, he decided that it was his job to step into the 'dad' role. Although he was rivalled in that role by Capricorn since he felt that he should be the one to be Lucy's father figure since he was a spirit from her mother.

Even though she tried to tell them that they could both be her father figures in her life, they weren't having it and there was now a slight tension between them and whenever they were both out at the same time they would glare at each other and try moving closer to Lucy out of habit. Gemini were now like Lucy's little brother and sister, they were protective of her but they thought the best way to make Lucy feel better was by comforting her and playing games with her instead of threatening everyone in sight.

Horologium didn't really change much but every time he came out, he would try to keep her stuck behind the glass to 'protect' her. Lyra had become the overprotective big sister and was keep trying to force Lucy to learn how to play the harp. Plue was just the same as before, he was the perfect cuddle companion and would always hug her as soon as he was summoned. Finally, Pyxis, didn't really change much either but had is annoying habit of pecking people who he thought were too close to Lucy that he didn't trust. Although, it was hilarious to see Gajeel get pecked and him have to do nothing if he didn't want Lucy to get upset.

Lucy was brought out of her wandering thoughts by the sound of Mira setting down Lucy's glass of strawberry milkshake on the bar in front of her. This was now where Lucy spent most of her time, if she wasn't over sitting with Levy, Gajeel, Wendy and Carla. She thanked Mira and was about to move to sit with said friends before taking a glance at the request board and remember wrong her upcoming rent. Cursing, she walked over to the board and skimmed the jobs before picking the 'perfect' job. The reward was 300,000 jewels and that would be able to pay for four months rent with 20,000 left over. Though, Lucy would probably pay three months rent and have 90,000 left over.

The job was fairly difficult, she had to take down three Wyverns that were living in the forest nearby the town and terrorising the villagers. Before the abandonment, Lucy would never have even thought about taking the job but when she was left behind, she made a promise to get stronger. So, everyday she summoned both Loke and Capricorn to help train her. Capricorn was happy that she had finally taken his advice on training and Loke was fine with it because he got to spend more time with his Princess. Somewhere along the line, Master had found out what she was doing for four hours eveyday and had forced Laxus into training her as well.

Lucy was sure that she was going to die at the hands of Laxus but he turned out to be a pretty good teacher and he helped way more than Loke and Capricorn (not that she would ever tell them that). Laxus even taught her some lightning spells that she could use if she didn't have her keys with her. Lucy had told both Levy and Wendy what she was doing and bothe decided to help her as well. Wendy taught her some spells and tricks to manipulate the wind and ai around her while Levy wanted to be trained as well but only by Wendy.

After an agonising and torturous five months of hard work, Lucy was now six times stronger than what she was before and had a lot of power. Laxus even told her that she could beat up Natsu and Erza together. Lucy didn't believe him but when Ga **r** jeel forces her to fight him, it was over in three minutes with Lucy being the winner and Gajeel walking back to his table with a big hit to his ego and his body. Lucy was so happy, she even had the courage to hug Laxus. She froze but he just tapped on the head four times which made her relax again.

Anyway, Lucy now found herself with a request in her left hand and a train ticket to Laceton ( **random name** ) in her right hand. She was excited to see how this job would go, she had only ever been up against one Wyveen and that ended horribly and she couldn't move properly for three days. Hopefully this time it would go better, Lucy thought. Lucy summoned Plue to keep her company and in ten minutes, the soothing motions of the train made Lucy's eyes slowly shut until heavy breathing was the only thing heard from her carriage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, here is another chapter for you. I hope you like it and keep reading. Love you Bye xx**

Lucy was woken by a hand shaking her shoulder and someone mumbling into her ear telling her to wake up. She shook the hand off and opened her eyes to see Loke standing in front of her looking as though he was expecting some form of thanks for waking her up. Instead she walked straight past him and off the train into the small station. I'm was comical at the least to see his crestfallen expression. Loke walked off the train in a gloomy fashion but when he heard Lucy's giggle, he looked up to see her arms open for a hug.

He glomped her and at first she was having fun but then she remembered that the sooner they finished the job, the sooner they would be able to go back home to Fairy Tail to see all of Lucy's remaining friends. They began the ten minute walk to the mayors house but the only interaction with the mayor was interesting to say the least. He had barely opened the door to glance at Lucy before quickly pointing in the general direction of the east and saying, "They went that way, you'll get your money once you've finished" and slammed the door in their faces.

Lucy looked towards Loke but only recieved a shrug in return as he also had no idea what that was about. Lucy had summed it up to being terrified about the dangerous creatures the two were about to go against and wanting the job to be done as soon as possible. Calming down a bit, the two walked over to the edge of the forest, just before the first row of trees. Lucy glanced towards Loke who knew what he had to do.

Loke disappeared in a handful of glitter back to the Spirit World so that Lucy could summon Pyxis to help her find the Wyvern cave. Even though Lucy had grown so much stronger physically and magically, she was still careful with how much magic and energy she used and the number of spirits she summoned at the same time so she would always have some magic spared in case she needed it.

Pyxis gave Lucy his usual greeting of a peck to her cheek before leading her in the direction of the Wyvern cave. In half an hour they had found the huge rock cave that held their opponents. Thanking Pyxis, she sent him back to the Spirit World and made her plan to call out her most physical spirits. She called, "Gate of the Golden Bull, Lion, Scorpion, I open thee, Taurus, Loke, Scorpio". In a bright glow the three spirits arrived in front of Lucy.

Suddenly she froze and the others turned to cave where the three identical roars came from that echoed through the dense forest. The three beasts use have been woken up by the bright light that shines just outside of their cave. Lucy's plan to attack while they were unaware had been ruined. Scorpio instantly sent a sand buster towards the closest Wyvern which seemed to be the smallest. Loke went for the biggest and summoned Regulus's power to help him fight the large creature. Taurus and Lucy teamed up to help each other take down the weakest so they could help the others afterwards.

Taurus left towards the Wyvern and cut a deep cut down the center of it's back which made the Wyvern cry out in agony. Lucy wrapped her whip around it's thick legs and pulled it towards the ground, then wrapped it around it's arms to restrain it. Taurus saw this as the perfect opportunity to swing his axe down on the Wyvern's neck, killing it. With one down and two to go, the two turned to see their friends struggling with the others.

Scorpio had been hit by his opponent and was severely injured on his left side. Before Lucy sent him back he was able to send another sand buster towards the offending creature as he disappeared into sparkles. Loke was also struggling as the Light magic he was usin wasn't having a big affect on the Wyvern and was only distracting the large beast instead of harming it. Lucy sent Taurus to help Loke while she quickly summoned Capricorn to help her with the slightly smaller Wyvern. Capricorn smugly said, "Ah, I see you need your real father to help you this time". Shaking her head she pointed at the beast running towards them and instantly he went to work.

He hit major pressure points which caused the Wyvern to buckle to the floor and Lucy took the opportunity to o wrap her whip around the Wyvern's neck and pull tight to cut off it's air supply. Grateful, the second Wyvern had been dealt with, Lucy turned towards the other Spirits who were still struggling with the last enemy. Fearing for Loke, Lucy sent him back to save his health. Lucy then commanded Capricorn to help with the last Wyvern so all three set their goals to take down this last beast.

Pit was over in a few minutes but before the last blow was hit from Taurus, the Wyvern had managed to get his right arm free from Lucy's whip and swung towards Lucy. She went flying across the small opening in front of the cave and hit a thick tree before rolling onto the floor. The two men ran towards Lucy in worry but she got up to prove that she was fine. Lucy sent Capricorn back to the Spirit world to help heal the others and she kept Taurus out with her so he could help her carry the bodies back to the town.

The two looked at the three bodies and held a sense of relief and achievement around them, thinking the battle was now over. However, the fight was most definitely not over. Lucy felt a chill go up her spine as the sound of a branch cracking in front of her rang in her ears. Lucy and Taurus looked to see a young man coming out of the enterance of the Wyvern cave about twenty feet in front of them.

He was wearing a long black cloak so that Lucy was only able to see the bottom half of his face which held an evil smirk. He started to clap in mock praise as he said, "Well done, on killing my pets but the real enemy has only just appeared. Wasn't it so nice of the Mayor to send me a Mage to fight with" Lucy felt rage soaring through her veins. That was why the Mayor was acting so wierd, he knew exactly what was going to happen. _That Bastard_ thought Lucy.

The man wasn't finished, "Anyway, we will fight and if you will be allowed to leave with a gift of praise from me and I will promise not to bother the town or villagers again but if I win, which I will looking at you, well let's just say you'll find out". Lucy wanted to kill him then and there. He had basically just called her weak! Event though he saw her just take on three Wyverns all together.

Lucy dove in without thinking and went to wrap her whip around his wrist. It didn't work as he grabbed the end and pulled her towards him, twisting her do that she was the one trapped in the leather bounds. Lucy squirmed to try and get out of the whip but he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He whispered, "What I shame, you would have made a lovely pet too~".

Lucy was now trembling with anger, how dare he! She tried to kick him where the sun doesn't shine but he caught her foot and threw her body effortlessly into another tree. This time it was much thinner so it wasn't able to hold the force of weight of her body so she fell onto the floor surrounded in broken branches. Lucy could feel the dislocation in her shoulder as she tried to move to get back into the fight. It was no use as the smallest movements sent sharp jolts of pain through her body.

Taurus tried to sneak up on the mysterious figure but was seen by him and was also thrown towards a larger tree. This one had many branches and cut the spirit in more than a few places. Lucy let out a tear as she heard the crack of Taurus' elbow breaking. Taurus got Lucy's attention and looked her in the eye. He said, "Lucy, I know we won't be winning this fight but I just wanted you to know that you made my life so much better by being in it. I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for you. I am proud to call you my master and little sister".

Lucy was now full on bawling as she listened to Taurus' kind words. She twisted her neck as far as it would go to see what the young was doing. He was standing exactly in the same place but had his arms stretched out in front of him and Lucy looked on in horror as a circular opening appeared infront of him. It grew in seconds and the pull of the winds was making it hard to stay where they were. Lucy quickly grabbed onto the broken tree trunk with her non-broken arm for leverage. Taurus was unlucky and flew into the portal with a loud cry.

Lucy held onto the trunk with all of her strength but the pull was becoming too strong. Five fingers became four. Four became three. Three became two. Two became one. Suddenly, Lucy was launched backwards and into the portal that quickly closed off behind her to stop anything else from going in. The young man had a smug smile on his face. A large Raven flew down from his tree branch where he was watching the entire thing and landed on the young man's shoulder, "Where did you send them Master?". The young man replied with a simple, "No idea".


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys I bring you chapter number three in this weirdly wonderful strange unique fanfiction. Lost track there but anyway onto the story. Love you Bye xx**

Licy screamed as she felt herself come out through the other side of the portal and was starting to fall. She was scared for her life but felt a bit safer when her back hit cool water. She swam up to the surface and looked around, she was happy to see a wet Taurus swimming over to her. Her expression changed to one of despair when a large wooden boat came into her view.

There were many people standing near the edge looking over at them in shock as they witnessed the strange events that just then occured. What caught Lucy's eye was the Bull that was standing next to the mast that was similar to Taurus except he was covered in brown fur and now a cow pattern. Lucy felt Taurus wrap his arms around her and say, "Lucy, are you alright?" She could only nod in return. A sudden splash caught their attention as they noticed a rope ladder thrown over the side of the boat.

Lucy managed to hear someone shout, "Grab onto the rope and we'll pull you up!". Taurus moved Lucy so she was bent over his shoulder as he swam for the rope, once it was grabbed it didn't take long to get them onto the deck. Lucy felt Taurus grab her slim waist and set her down. They turned to look at their rescuers.

There was only a few people that stood out to Lucy, the first was a young boy around the same age as Lucy ( **she's 18** ) or younger. He had short brown hair and brown eyes with soft features and was kind of lanky in his arms and legs. The next person was a much younger girl with light brown almost ginger hair and also brown eyes (Lucy guessed they were related) and she had kind facial features that made her look probably younger than what she really was. The third was a younger boy around the same age as the girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked the most distressed out of all of them.

The fourth was a man who looked to be the oldest out of all of them, he had longer brown hair with brown eyes that were almost black in colour. He had a sword strapped to his side as did the first boy. She also saw the Bull as well but now noticed a small creature who was dressed in human clothes that was running towards her. It looked like a large rat but Lucy wasn't really scared. He looked as though he wanted to say something so she crouched down to his level.

The rat greeted, "Hello young lady, my name is Reepicheep and I was wondering how you managed to get here". Lucy was hit with a cold breeze and shivered before going to reply but was covered in a large towel. She looked up to the Bull from before and smiled at him, "Thank you". Wrapping the towel more closely around her with her good arm she said, "I was in a battle with a strange man after taking down three Wyverns when he threw me against a tree and caused me to dislocate my left arm. He then proceeded to take down my big brother here when he opened this portal and we got pulled in and fell into the water down there"

Lucy looked around and saw the identical shocks looks on the faces. Reepicheep was he first to recover and stated, "Oh my, a fellow soldier and a female too, I think we will get along nicely". Lucy smiled any looked down at Reepicheep when he said, "One question though, what is a Wyvern?" Lucy was about to answer but Taurus butted in, ""They are vicious and deadly creatures that have sharp claws, thick skin and are about ten feet tall". Reepicheep looked at Lucy in awe, "You defeated three at the same time, you must be quite strong indeed".

Lucy smiled, she liked that someone called her strong that didn't know her or wasn't her friend. It seemed the others had regained their ability to speak and the first boy said, "My name is Edmund and this is my sister Lucy, the blonde boy over there is my cousin Eustace, the wierdo sanding next to Tavros the Minotaur is Prince Caspian and obviously the man in front of you is Reepicheep". Lucy giggled as she noticed the clear tension between Edmund and Caspian.

Lucy smiled, "My name is Lucy and this is my friend and brother Taurus, he's not my real brother but might as well be". Taurus and Tavros started looking at each other and Lucy thought that Taurus might have found someone that he would be able to relate to. Taurus then turned to Lucy, "Are you sure keeping me out this long isn't putting a toll on your magic, I'll try to go back if it's becoming too much". At this the surrounding people were confused.

Edmund gasped, "Wait you have magic?" She was going to answer him before the boy known as Eustace interrupted her, "Don't be silly there's no such thing as magic". Lucy was offended by that statement, "Yes there is, that's how I was able to defeat the Wyverns i'll show you if you want". The eager looks on their faces prompted Lucy to turn to Taurus, "Are you still connected to the Spirit world here". He held a look of concentration before replying, "Yes and I know for a fact that Aquarius wants to come out right now".

Lucy gulped before grabbing the requests key and calling out, "Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee, Aquarius!". With a bright glow Aquarius appeared right in front of Lucy and said, "Why didn't you call me sooner, I have been worried sick about you. I didn't know where you would end up or if you were safe and now you're surrounded by these strangers. If you had just gotten a boyfriend I wouldn't have to worry so much" Lucy felt the relief and kindness behind her words so she wasn't that fazed by the comment at the end. With a smile she hugged Aquarius before standing back to look at Eustace, "Told you I can do magic".

Lucy turned back to her surrogate mother and asked, "How is Scorpio he had some pretty bad injuries the last time I summoned him". Aquarius eased her worry, "He's fine, Capricorn and Aries healed him and they are still arguing about who would be the best father you know. Can you please just pick one and get it over with. Normally I would agree that Scorpio should be you surrogate father but it's getting too annoying to be biased anymore".

Lucy chuckled, "I'll have to let you go back and bring them out to see me now then" Aquarius pouted slightly but agreed. She was gone in a flash and Lucy looked over to the shocked faces of her newly acquainted friends. Prince Caspian was the first to recover, "Why was she acting that way, Mermaids are vicious creatures" Lucy was angry and stomped over to Caspian. Prince or not she wasn't having anyone insult her family, "She is not a vicious creature she is my surrogate mother and part of my family so I would appreciate it if you kept your thoughts to yourself. This is not the kind of behaviour anyone would expect from a prince but then again you don't strike me as the kind of man who would actually make a good one".

Edmund looked very pleased with the small fight and laughed at Caspian's shocked expression, she guessed he had never been spoken to that way. Ugh, she hated spoiled children who didn't have a brain to mouth filter and spewed out whatever thought they could think of regardless of anyone's feelings. She stormed back over to Taurus who was unprepared for her hug. Lucy wanted some comfort and knew how to get more revenge on Caspian. She cried out, "Gate of the Scorpion, Goat, I open thee, Scorpio, Capricorn".

When the two men came out there were a few gasps at the sight of Scorpio's tail and the goat man dressed in a suit. Both men turned to Lucy and glomped her, she was squished inbetween armour and silk, something that didn't feel as good as expected. She turned to Scorpio, "That man over there called Aquarius a vicious creature".

Prince Capsian gulped as the Scorpion man turned to face him with what can only be described as the deadliest glare he's ever seen. He already had sand collecting around his clenched fists as he growled, "So you think it's okay to call the woman I love a vicious creature. We'll see about that". Lucy smiled when she felt a light vibration coming from Aquarius' key after she heard what Scorpio said.

In rage, Scorpio sent a large sand buster towards him, sending the prince flying off the wooden boat and into the still water below them. Glowering, Scorpio turned to Lucy and gave her one last hug before grabbing Capricorn and sending them back to the Spirit world. Lucy remembered one of her most special spirits that she knew would be worried about her. With a deep breath she cried, "Gate of the Lion, I open thee, Loke". Lucy closed her eyes as the expected glow appeared but she and the others around her gasped at the sight when they opened them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I'm so sorry I haven't had the time to write this but here I am now and please leave a review on what you think of the story so far. Thank you so much for reading and I love you guys Bye xx**

Lucy stood in shock as she held the celestial spirit key close to her chest. When she had summoned Loke she thought she would get the flirtatious man she had come to love as a brother. Not the huge freakin lion right in front of her! Lucy and Taurus' mouths opened and closed in shock before Taurus came back to his senses. He shouldn't really be surprised, lots of spirits have other forms but he had never seen Loke's maybe this was his. He turned to Lucy who released an incoherent mumble before falling backwards and passing out.

She didn't hit the floor thanks to Taurus catching her. He held her bridal style in his arms and would keep her there until she woke up. Taurus started, "Loke?" The lion chuckled in a deep voice and replied, "Worry not Taurus, I am still Loke but here, I this world I am called Aslan. I protect the Narnians ( **Is that spelt right?** )". Taurus' head was spinning. How could this be Loke? His voice was different, the way he talked was different and he wasn't even a man anymore! And he wasn't fussing over Lucy like he would have.

Oh scratch that last one, he walked over towards the two and nuzzled his large head against Lucy's. She woke up instantly and curled up towards Taurus when she saw how close Aslan was to her. Taurus whispered in her ear his newly revealed name and she frowned. Another thing to seperate her from possibly her favourite spirit. She looked away from Aslan. "I want Loke back, I want him back now". "What do you mean, I am still Loke just in another form". Lucy snapped at him, "NO YOU'RE NOT! You don't speak like he does, you don't look like he does and you just said till 'I' go home which means that you wouldn't be with me and if you were Loke then that's not possible. Now give me back my brother!".

Lucy was sobbing horrendously by the end of her speech. Taurus had set her down at the start so she could look at Aslan without straining her neck. Taurus looked around at the witnesses and didn't like what he saw, they were all glaring at Lucy, presumably for shouting at 'Aslan'. Except the blonde boy standing next to the other Lucy, he clearly had no idea what was going on. The boy whose name he remembered as Edmund stepped forward and grabbed her attention.

"How dare you speak to Aslan like that, he is a hero among us. He saved us from the White Witch, we are in peace because of him. You have no right to EVER raise your voice at him". Lucy shook with fury, "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOUR BROTHER WAS TURNED INTO A STRANGER RIGHT BEFORE YOUR EYES! He (She pointed at Aslan) hasn't saved me once, Loke did not him. I don't care what he did to earn YOUR respect and loyalty, but he is not MY brother and doesn't deserve MY respect."

She turned and walked towards Taurus who hugged her then picked her up in the same position as before, he then turned and walked away from the onlookers. Lucy sobbed into his shoulder and when he turned around to see Aslan take one step towards them he quickly stopped him with a "Don't". They reached a door and when they opened it, it revealed a bedroom of some sort. They stepped inside. He set Lucy down on the large bed then settled beside her, both facing the wooden ceiling.

Lucy choked out, "How could he do this to us. Even if it really is him, why did he keep it from us? Why?" Taurus grabbed her hand to leg her know he was here for her and said, "I honestly don't know Lucy". She sniffed once more before sitting up with a start. She turned to look at Taurus' confused face, "What are we going to tell Aries, she'll be heartbroken". Lucy pulled out a another key and this time instead if chanting the usual summoning spell, she gently stroked Aries' key. Lucy had found out that the keys were linked to her emotions as well so if she concentrated hard enough she could make Aries come out this way and not have Aslan know she was here.

The Ram immediately engulfed her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "It's alright Lucy, I saw and heard everything, I'm on your side with this one". Lucy could feel more tears coming but held them back and hugged Aries tighter. Lucy had never felt this relieved and this depressed at the same time before. She didn't know what to think or who to believe, it was hurting her head. In her mind, she had lost a precious member of her family. In reality, he was right outside but at the same time he wasn't. He had proved it himself that he wasn't Loke, just another version of Loke.

It wouldnt matter to Lucy if he had saved one or one million people, she wanted THEIR Loke back. She would give anything for him to come back right now, anything at all but even she knew that wasn't possible as lo as they were here. Lucy's mind was spinning again. What if they went back but Loke didn't return? What if he never changes back? What if Loke doesn't remember his time wherever they are now? So many questions and so little answers.

She had only been here about half an hour or so and she already wanted to go home, to meet her small group of friends that she had left and hug them all before she didn't have the chance to. She needed some time alone to think, she hugged the two spirits before heading out to behin the cabins where she would be alone and could look at the sea to calm her down. Knowing that she would have to face him eventually she walked out to where he was before to see him. She knew she looked a mess, with her probably bloodshot eyes and messy hair and red face.

She walked out into the desk and opened her mouth until she heard yells coming from above her. She jumped back as she saw the portal she had travelled in open to the left of the ship. A few people dropped out and she recognised them instantly, "Laxus! Freed! Evergreen! Bickslow!" She ran over to get the rope that she had been pulled up on only to find Evergreen flying up Bickslow and Laxus being carried by Freed in his Dark Knight form. She ran over and hugged them all tightly. After Laxus recieved the last hug, she was pulled back into Evergreens arms and she made sure to let Lucy know she wasn't going to let go.

Lucy was relieved but shocked, "How did you get here?" Laxus sighed, "It's a long story, we'll tell you later Blondie". Lucy couldn't help the "Your blonde too, idiot!" escape her mouth. Lucy turned to see people staring at Laxus, he was probably the talles man on the ship and he did look quite intimidating with the Lightning scar across his right eye. Lucy felt herself being pulled from Evergreen's grip and into Freed's lean arms. He recieved a "Hey, I hugged her first!" "Well I'm worried about her too!". They were interrupted by Laxus saying, "Who is that?" Lucy saw he pointed towards Aslan and she replied, "I don't know".

 **Who should Lucy be paired with, Laxus?, Freed?, Bickslow? Evergreen (why not)? Taurus? Aslan (you never know)? Prince Caspian? Edmund? Eustace (love doesn't count in age)? Reepicheep (to hell with it)? Leave a review on who you ink should end up with the Golden girl and I'll be keeping score and announce the lucky man/woman soon. Poll is on my profile love you Bye xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, so in terms of the voting, Laxus is currently in the lead but the poll will be closed in two weeks when the romance begins. So vote for who you would like to see paired with Lucy. That's it I think and Love you guys Bye xx**

 **Btw I saw that CelestialLunaPanda-Senpai was drawing her own manga and I just wanted to point out how awesome that is and if she/he is reading if I could see it? (Pretty please) xx**

The four new arrivals took in the hatred in Lucy's voice as they questioned her about the lion standing right in front of them as he looked at them in curiosity. Bickslow was about to say a funny comment but chose not to at Lucy's death glare. He chose to say this instead, "Why is he looking at us like he knows us or something, it's really creeping me out and not a lot things can do that".

Aslan decided this would be a great time to traumatise the four Mages, "Laxus, Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow, don't you realise it, I'm Loke I'm just in another form of myself and in this world I'm known as Aslan" he bowed at the end for emphasis. On what, Lucy didn't know. Lucy then heard a moment of silence between them before Evergreen started laughing, "Yeah right, you're Loke. Ha ha ha, you don't look like him, you don't speak like him, your voice is much deeper and you're not flirting with every girl you see like Loke does. Don't expect us to believe that stupid lie!". Lucy was happy that Evergreen was completely on her side. She smiled at Evergreen and it grew wider as she saw the three nods of agreement from the three men at their sides.

Lucy remembered something, "Wait, wait, wait, how did you guys get here again?". Laxus sighed, "I told you, it's a long story..." He was put off at Lucy's crossed arms and expectant look on her face with a raised eyebrow. "Ugh fine I'll tell you...

~Flashback~

The thinder God tribe were feeling pretty happy and smug, they had come back from a month long mission in a week after fully completing it. Laxus stormed through the guild doors when he paused. He sniffed and his eyes narrowed, "Oi Mira, where's Blondie?" The bartender, who was cleaning a nearby table, looked up at the curious Dragonslayer, "She left for a mission about twenty minutes ago because she needed to pay her rent, but Laxus I'm scared she took a really dangerous job and I'm worried. Will you go and help her?". Laxus would have went without Mira telling him to.

Laxus had taken Lucy under his wing ever since she had been practically abandoned by her supposed 'family'. He helped train her, took her in jobs and became an unofficial part of the Thunder God tribe. Bickslow liked her because he had someone to joke about with and laugh when he played pranks on the guild members. Freed liked her because he had someone to talk to about his favourite books and understand what he was saying, she could also hold a reasonable argue end against Freed and win most of the time. Evergreen enjoyed the fact that she wasn't the only girl anymore and that she could take Lucy shopping with her and talk with her about magazines, makeup, clothes, girl stuff (if you know what I mean).

He turned around to his energetic team, "We are going to find Blondie and make sure that she isn't in any danger. She's taken a mission that's far too dangerous in my opinion. She could be in trouble right now!" Laxus may have exaggerated the potential danger of the mission to his teammates but hey, whatever made them move faster. They found out where the job was from Mira and headed to the train station for the second train ride that day. They hopped on and sat impatiently as they waited for the train to stop.

All four didn't want to be on the train but they all had different reasons. Laxus was the most obvious one with his motion sickness. Evergreen didn't like to be stared at by all of the filthy men on the train and she hated how it smelled. Bickslow didn't like the looks of fear as the other people took in his appearance and his metal mask and were afraid he was going to hurt them. Freed didn't like the fact that the train was making his teammates feel upset and disgusted so therefore he didn't like the train either and tried to distract himself with one of his many books.

The train stopped after thirty minutes and the team gratefully exited the metal death trap. Laxus looked at the small town and the despair it was in, "Are you sure this is the right place, it looks like Natsu was here before us" Laxus chuckled at Evergreens comment and started walking towards where he thought the Mayor's house was. He knocked on the door and could practically smell e fear and guilt coming off he small man. He was terrified as he looked up at Laxus who must have been at least three feet taller than him.

Laxus looked down at him and said, "Have you seen a blonde woman by here with a request from you? About your height, pink guild mark on the back of her right hand and brown eyes" the Mayor was now trembling and pointed over in the general direction of the east of the forest before slamming the door shut when they turned to look where he pointed. Bickslow interrupted the silence, "Well that went well..."

The four Mages walked over to the forest and Laxus went in front to try and smell Lucy's scent so he could find out where she is. He paused, he could smell Lucy, the smell of spirits and the familiar scent of Wyverns. But there was something else he could smell, it smelled of another person but who? Laxus grabbed all of his teammates and teleported them to the direct spot where Lucy's scent was he strongest. He just didn't expect the huge swirling portal that grabbed them and pulled them in.

Laxus was able to see just a glimpse of a man around Lucy's age with a dark cloak around him with his hood up covering most of his face and a large Raven sittin on his shoulder. Then the next thing he saw was the blue ocean smacking against his face. Evergreen had managed to summon her wings and picked up Bickslow to carry onto the boat. Laxus was going to use his lightning teleportation but felt himself being pulled out of the water by an armour covered Freed.

~End of Flashback~

Laxus looked at Lucy, "And that's what happened". Lucy was happy that her four closest friends had been worried enough to come and look for her and try to save her. She decided not to be insulted by the fact that Laxus thought the mission would be too dangerous for her to handle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Judging by the many reviews and votes and private messages, I think it would be pointless to continue the poll because you all want Lalu! Not that I'm sad about it, I'm very happy because Lalu is one of my many favourite ships so it has been agreed that Laxus is the lucky man who will fall for the Celestial maiden.**

 **(P.s. I don't know if any of you saw the review that was very hurtful and rude and that is why I haven't posted anything as quick as I usually do, I just needed some time to get over it and for a moment I was actually considering deleting my story but then I said, "Oh get over it, it doesn't matter about this guy and his comments, lots of people like your story and you are going to continue it because that's what they want". So if you ever get hate from the guy in the review section or anyone else, don't listen to them because you are an amazing writer and just block and report them. Plus if any of you have any stories you want me to see, just PM me them and I will check them out xx)**

Lucy had closed Taurus and Aries' gates so that she didn't strain her magic and she was sat with her back against the edge of the ship. She and Evergreen had been given a change of clothes courtesy of the other Lucy who was much kinder than her brother and could understand Lucy's hate towards Aslan. Lucy was wearing a long sleeved thin white button up shirt with slightly tight leather black trousers with her belt and keys and a pair of knee length black boots. Evergreen had the same except her trousers were brown and she had her small brown satchel bag with her.

No one was tall enough or big enough to be able to give Laxus some clothes so Lucy had Virgo collect some from who knows where. Freed and Bickslow were more muscular than Prince Caspian but around the same height so they would have to do. Freed wasn't making a fuss about the clothes but Bickslow couldn't stop complaining how the shirt felt like it would rip around his arms and the trousers looked wierd and how he wanted his coat. Freed looked very in place with the whole other world thing when he had his sword strapped to his right leg. Granted their swords didn't have purples line things drawn all over them but close enough.

Lucy only really liked the other Lucy, Reepicheep, Eustace and Tavros the Minotaur. The other Lucy had been nice and gave them clothes, Reepicheep wasn't mad at her for what she said to Aslan and talked with her every time he saw her but only for a few minutes. Eustace didn't have a clue what was going on but deemed Lucy and her friends the only people to be considered as normal on the ship so he sat close by to Lucy. Last but not least, Tavros found the whole thing hilarious and told Lucy jokes which she found herself laughing at. She supposed that he was nice to her because he saw the close bond between her and Taurus who was like Tavros.

In fact Tavros could be Taurus but in another world. This thought sent Lucy's head for a spin, she started thinking about who her friends would be looking around on the ship. She thought that Laxus would be Prince Caspian because they are both leaders and have no brain to mouth filter. She thought that Edmund would be Freed because he's good with a sword and is quick to defend his beliefs even if Freed is quiet and he is very loud. Bickslow could be Reepicheep because he's an amazing fighter but is often put down by his looks. That left Evergreen. Lucy looked the whole way around the ship but couldn't see anyone who... Ah ha. Evergreen would be the other Lucy because she cares about her family and is usually overlooked because she's a woman but their are both strong and great fighters.

She was brought out of her intriguing thoughts by Laxus flicking her forehead. She jumped and rubbed the place he hit, "Ow, what did you do that for?" He only stared back before huffing, "You were staring at nothing like a completed wierdo". Lucy quickly retorted, "Well excuse me for having some fun with my thoughts". "So what were you thinking about?" Lucy smirked, "I don't know if I should tell you, that tiny brain of yours might be permanently damaged" he glared at her so she giggled before saying, "Fine, I'll tell you but don't blame me when your head explodes. I was thinking that what if everyone here had someone who reflects who they are back in Fairy Tail".

Laxus crossed his arms, "Well that's just stupid", "Hey, I'll have you know I've already matched you, Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow". Laxus raised his eyebrow, "Alright then, who am I?" Lucy smiled, "I thought it was stupid. Beside I don't think you could handle it". She then proceeded to get up and walk over to Evergreen who was sitting on some crates next to Freed and Bickslow. Lucy sat down in between Evergreen and Bickslow, she didn't say saying but lay her head down on Bickslow's shoulder. It was relaxing for her and she had often done this on train rides on missions they took. Evergreen soothingly rubbed her back and soon she fell asleep so the three manovered her so she was laying across all three of their laps. She had her head in Evergreens, her middle in Freed's lap and her legs in Bickslow's lap. No matter how close they were, the two didn't trust Bickslow to do something to Lucy while she was sleeping.

Laxus was stood next to Evergreen so he had a better view of Lucy's face while she slept. He gulped and looked away. He turned around and walked back over to where he and Lucy where sitting before looking over the railing and down at the ocean. He didn't know what was going on with him, ever since he had befriended the blonde he was having these feelings for her. He knew what they were he wasn't dumb as Lucy liked to say he was when it came to that sort of thing. He had never experienced it before and he wasn't embarrassed to go to Evergreen with his troubles. Mira had more experience but that woman couldn't keep a secret and would meddle until everyone was 'perfect'.

Evergreen had helped him but didn't give him any advice on how to approach Lucy with his newfound feelings. She had told him he had to figure it out himself. But that was useless information, he didn't know what to do. He's never had a fe,ale figure in his life that he could look up to and ask questions, his mother died in childbirth and his grandmother was nowhere to be seen when he lived with his grandfather. Laxus took one deep breath, and his hands gripped the railing with so much force, he could here the wood beginning to break. He just hoped that the filthy 'Prince' over there would stop looking at what he considers his property.


End file.
